An intestinal perfusion study will be conducted to determine intrinsic effective intestinal wall permeability of ranitidine and correlate the fraction of dose absorbed and dimensionless effective permeability (Peff*) in human subjects by using a modified boundary layer analysis. The intraindividual variability estimated during on experimental day will also be investigated.